


Hopeful Eyes

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, I'm a slow writer but I'll finish this!, M/M, Memories, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Semi-Public Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: You're one living riddle.I thought I had a keyand then you turned out to besomebody I only used to know.We can get lost so easilyin the world full of strangers,looking for a place to belong.Let me be such place for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful betas, [BookofSpells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells) and [TDCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDCat/pseuds/TDCat)!

Al burst through the door of his flat excitedly and nearly slipped on a jacket that lay crumpled on the floor of the foyer. 

"Jeremy, you lazy arse!" he called as he regained his balance. "Your bloody jacket almost killed me. It's covered in mud now and I'm _not_ sorry. Guess who I saw at the Ministry today?"

His friend's unamused face appeared in the threshold of their sitting room.

"You're not supposed to storm in through doors like a madman, Albus. Maybe then you would stop almost killing yourself on stray pieces of clothing." He shook his head, apparently deciding to abandon the rest of his speech about safety – this time – instead simply spelling the jacket, nice and clean, back onto the hook.

"Did you hear the question?" Al asked impatiently, completely ignoring his friend's words of wisdom.

"Yes, I did. As opposed to you, I actually listen to what people say to me. Hmm, let's see. It must have been either someone super important to your Magizoologist career, or one of your exes. So which one?" he asked dully.

"Neither. Your number of points is zero in this round!" Al sang. "It was Scorpius." And when Jeremy's expression remained unaffected, he clarified, "You know, Scorpius Malfoy. The one who–"

"Oh, yeah, that freaky rule-lover. Mr Prefect. Hard to forget."

Al rolled his eyes. "Don't call him that, Jem."

"Why? It describes him perfectly as far as I can tell," Jeremy replied matter of factly as he made his way back to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch he had left a minute ago, grabbing the book previously lying open on the table. "So he's working for the Ministry now or what?"

Walking into the kitchen, Al grabbed some good old pumpkin juice to soothe his throat that had become somewhat dry after his outburst.

"I guess," he said, returning to the sitting room. He took a few big gulps from the bottle. "He looked like usual, just more formal. I figure he's studying now to get into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Jeremy snorted behind his book. "What a surprise. So _that’s_ what got your juices flowing?"

Al plopped down onto the couch, pushing Jeremy's legs off it unceremoniously.

"My juices are not _flowing_." He snorted at the phrase, pointedly ignoring his flatmate's quiet, _Yes, they are_. "It was just... interesting to see him again."

Jeremy hummed in that way of his that always annoyed Al – as if his flatmate knew him better than himself! 

Although, now that Al thought about it, the sight of Scorpius after almost a year of not seeing him at all did make sort of an impression on him. Scorpius looked just like Al remembered him from school, only more... sophisticated – _if that was even possible_ , he thought bemusedly. 

Scorpius had always looked – and behaved – with maturity. His sharp features and neutral expression were almost amiable when accompanied by his intense stare and paradoxically gentle grey eyes. There was just something about him that reminded Al inexplicably of an old man, with that sort of what-am-I-doing-in-this-world distant aura around him. He was always so irresistibly _interesting_ to Al.

Compared to Scorpius, Al always felt like an overly emotional kid with ADHD. They seemed to come from two entirely different worlds.

And yet, Al thought with a wave of nostalgia, at one point, they were best friends.

"You miss him?"

The sudden question that snapped Al out of his reverie was more a statement than anything else.

"A bit..." he admitted. "I'm curious if he's changed much."

"I reckon not." Jeremy shrugged. "He doesn't seem like the type to ever leave his little shell, if you ask me."

"I wish you weren't right," Al sighed.

There was silence for a moment, and Al could almost see his flatmate's thoughtful frown hidden behind the book.

"I mean... you know him much better than I do, but since, what, fifth year, he's had this 'I'm a prefect and I'm here to do my thing, children' mask on. And now you say he's going for the Law Department. I don't know – and who am I to judge, after all – but..."

But he was spot on with his assumptions when it came to people, most of the time, a skill Al secretly envied. Perhaps it was simply all about paying attention which, admittedly, has been one of Al's weak points for as long as he could remember.

"Hey, uhm, in case you want to talk... someday... I would be glad to serve as a compassionate companion... and all that."

Al snorted at Jeremy's reluctant offer. "Thanks, mate. Nice to have you." He patted Jeremy's leg.

"Yeah, you're not that insufferable yourself. After one takes a closer look."

Al chuckled and continued filling his belly with the remainder of the pumpkin juice. As he entertained himself with charming the empty bottle to different colours, his mind wandered freely.

Despite significant differences, in many regards Jeremy reminded him of Scorpius so much...

* * *

_fourth year_

"Al, please, don't make me say it again," Scorpius begged.

Albus barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the all-too-familiar weary tone in his best mate’s voice.

"You're overreacting, Scorp. We aren't going to be in any danger. And we'll have the Invisibility Cloak, so no one will be able to see us. We'll be fine!"

"You can't guarantee that. Besides, the most likely outcome is that we'll get caught and either lose house points, receive detention, or both!" Scorpius lectured, an indignant look darkening his typically light and friendly expression. "Why don't you just go with your other friends? It's not like I would provide much excitement on your expedition."

Al gathered his thoughts, watching Scorpius lean against the window carefully, so as to not accidentally squish any owl that might have been sitting there. The crisp wind danced in his blond hair as he stared into the distance, his fingers clasped tightly around his arms.

He looked so soft, ethereal almost, yet in reality, he could sometimes be more unrelenting than most of the teachers Al knew.

However, Al was also aware that Scorpius had a soft spot for him, and Al tended to take advantage of that fact quite often.

He wondered if that made him a bad friend.

Although, Scorpius had reiterated several times over the course of their friendship that Al meant a lot to him. Apparently, Scorpius was prone to overlooking his many flaws.

Which was a relief, because Scorpius held a special place in Al’s heart as well. Perhaps it was that Scorpius was so different. He might have seemed haughty, but once you broke through the first wall – and then the second – you got to see that the cold, hard shell of indifference, hid a heart of gold. Al had known this side of Scorpius for almost four years now, yet he still marvelled at the different sides of his best friend's personality.

Scorpius allowing him see his vulnerable side meant much more to Al than either of them probably realised.

With a sigh, Al decided to simply voice his reasons for wanting Scorpius to accompany him.

"I like it better when it's just you and me, you know? Rowan and the lot, they're... they're not you. I mean..." Scorpius still wouldn't look at him. "I don't want to pressure you, Scorp. I just thought it would be cool to have that sort of experience with you. You know, as best friends..."

Scorpius sighed, turning back to him. His hair fluttered all around his face, and he tucked the strands behind his ears impatiently.

"Best friends?"

Al smiled fondly at the bewilderment in Scorpius' voice.

"Of course. Why, is that a revelation?"

Scorpius watched him with open confusion, apparently unable to form words. It was one of those special moments when Scorpius let himself peel away the layers of wariness to be transparent with his feelings. It was incredibly flattering, in a bizarre way, that being Al's best friend seemed so grand for Scorpius. 

Al was about to continue, but in that very moment, a loud squawk of an owl flying through the window caused him to nearly jump out of his skin, successfully breaking the somewhat tense silence.

A light chuckle escaped Scorpius' lips.

"You let owls scare you so easily, and yet you want to go and see Professor Hagrid perform surgery on a mauled unicorn?"

"Hey!" Al cried, perhaps a little too indignant than the situation called for. "I'm not afraid of owls. I just wasn't expecting this. It has nothing to do with this, you're making no sense right now, you know that?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Okay, so maybe Al was a little jumpy. So what? It still had nothing to do with the topic at hand.

"Besides, wouldn't it be one of the most fascinating things you’d ever get to see in your entire life, Scorp? I mean, how many people get the chance to see a unicorn under the knife in such circumstances?"

Scorpius grimaced in clear distaste.

"Not many, perhaps. Especially seeing as so many people are completely mad about sex," he added as an afterthought.

Al snorted, immediately catching on. Scorpius stepped right into that one!

"This problem certainly doesn't affect _you_ , am I right?" he teased, knowing, from previous experience, how his friend would react.

Sure enough, Scorpius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

" _Most_ certainly, I'd say. But you know what?" His voice lost a bit of its edge. "If I were a unicorn and my life was in danger, I would not care about whether my potential saviour is 'pure and innocent' or not. It's a matter of life! Honestly, unicorns are ridiculous sometimes. And then how it ends? A unicorn almost dies and needs to have its body sliced open, most of the time by a not pure and innocent person anyway! One could do without all that mess, really."

Al blinked owlishly, torn between amusement at his friend's musings and at the image of his friend in the form of a unicorn (he would no doubt make a spectacular one, though, with his milky skin, big grey eyes, and longish white-blond hair). He decided that either way, laughter was in order.

"I adore you, you know," he gushed, wrapping his arms around Scorpius and snuggling into him happily in a sudden outburst of feelings.

He felt Scorpius' body tense up against him, but he'd got used to that over the last four years of their friendship, so he simply ignored it until Scorpius relaxed and hugged him back.

"You really want me to go with you?" Scorpius asked softly, his warm breath ghosting against Al's neck.

"Mmm, it _would_ be awesome, wouldn't it?" He pulled back to grin at Scorpius, not able to contain his excitement.

Grey eyes watched him, wide and shiny, and Al's grin softened.

"You don't have to, obviously. Just..." Al shrugged.

Scorpius bit his lip, looking like he was teetering on the edge of a precipice. He heaved a sigh, fidgeting, a telltale sign of...

"Oh, _fine_ , I'll go with you. But if–"

The rest of the sentence drowned in Al's howl of joy as he gathered the other boy in another tight hug.

"Woo-hooo! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Scorp," he exclaimed, twirling Scorpius around in a circle, sending them both tumbling on the dirty floor.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm sorry! There." Al stumbled to his feet, hauled Scorpius up, and cast a quick cleaning charm on their robes.

Scorpius huffed, brushing himself off, visibly annoyed at his friend's antics.

"As I was saying: _but_ if we do get caught and get a detention, then this will be the last misdeed I'll ever agree to commit with you. I'm serious this time, Al. You still owe me for what happened in our second year, by the way. I hope you haven't forgotten. Also, please, be more careful when you manhandle me. You know I bruise easily."

Al shook his head in amusement, taking Scorpius' hand in his and guiding him out of the Owlery. Every so often, Scorpius had to slow him down as they walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, because Al would start skipping, so euphoric was he at the prospect of sharing such a unique experience with his dearest friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, TDCat!

The room was dark, warm, and exciting. A regular Saturday night. Al's plan was simple: relax and have fun. What else would you want out of a Saturday night anyway?

But the night only added kinks to Al's shoulders (good for him that he had almost none, in the first place).

A few steps separated him from another dose of hot haze and pleasure, when he saw something he had never thought he would live to see. Al suddenly realised he hadn't stopped thinking about Scorpius for the past two days. He could not ignore that fact, no matter how hard he tried.

As per usual, on Saturday night Al found himself enjoying life in one of London’s gay bars. He hadn't had a chance to visit them all yet – though he was certainly not averse to the prospect – because almost right after Hogwarts he went on a trip outside the country. His last stop was Romania where he spent a few weeks around one of the most stunning creatures he'd ever seen in real life – the ever-breathtaking dragons. Naturally, he also had plenty of chats with Uncle Charlie, because he could never get enough of that.

Right now, though, he had been back home for two weeks, enjoying familiar places and discovering everything new waiting for him.

Not long into his first drink, a random bloke approached him. Al decided he was good-looking enough, and soon they were making their way into the faintly lit backroom.

The smell of sweaty bodies and never-too-many orgasms enveloped him, fuelling his already burning arousal. He let himself be guided further into the room, his heartbeat thrumming in his body.

Merlin, how he loved this.

The room was filled with all sorts of sounds and blokes in different states of undress, but it was dark enough that their faces remained unknown. He nearly stumbled as he walked, led by his clearly excited partner.

It was nothing short of a miracle that he noticed _him_ then. It might have even been considered some wicked face of fate.

He would have been more inclined to believe that his brain was playing tricks on him – Scorpius seemed to have been occupying his mind _constantly_ since Al last saw him in the Ministry. That day, his former best friend had been wearing tailored black robes and looking bloody handsome. Well, Al was not blind nor oblivious, thank you very much. But for some reason, it had never really crossed his mind to try and imagine how good Scorpius would look with _no_ clothes on.

Or maybe it had, only deep enough in Al's mind for it to pass unnoticed.

Perhaps Al _was_ a bit oblivious, after all.

But he was certainly not blind. Although it was likely that his brain wasn't at its best tonight, because _it just couldn't be Scorpius_.

No, that was right – it couldn't be Scorpius. It had to be someone else. Malfoys weren't the only people in the world who had platinum blond hair, for fuck's sake.

Besides, from what Al knew about Scorpius – and four years of friendship granted him quite a lot of personal information – he would never engage in such activities. Scorpius had always been clearly repulsed by the mere idea of sex – even suffering some stupid jokes for that, especially ever since their friendship had broken in their fifth year.

Momentarily glued to the spot, Al was yet again drowning unwittingly in nostalgia, his eyes trained on the familiar-yet-unfamiliar figure kneeling on the floor between two other men. He was about to continue further into the room, when the man looked up, and their eyes met.

Al lost his breath for a moment.

Those striking stormy grey eyes. Those thin, pouty lips. Those finely chiselled cheekbones.

There was no mistaking them.

It was really him. Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy was there, getting fucked in a public place.

A sudden rush of dizziness struck Al. The sheer and utter shock seized him, keeping him in place as he watched his former friend's handsome face going slack with pleasure – an expression he had never seen before in all those years they spent together at school. Always uptight, always incredibly reserved, now the former Ravenclaw was watching him with glazed-over eyes as his whole body tensed, and a drawn-out groan reached Al's ears.

Al swallowed, not able to avert his eyes even as Scorpius hung his head, his back heaving.

Bloody hell. Al had just watched his former best friend orgasm.

It felt too unreal. Scorpius would have _never_...

And yet, there he was.

Shit.

Al wasn't sure what would have happened had his partner not decided to remind him why they were there in the first place. He wrapped his arm around Al's waist, guiding him further into the room.

Al cursed. Suddenly, the thought of touching someone who wasn't Scorpius seemed ludicrous. What was the point in wasting time like that, if there was such a delicious body available to play with?

Merlin. And Al just thought _that_ about _Scorpius_. About his former _best friend_.

He was only mildly repulsed by himself, though.

Scorching heat licked his insides making his blood boil, as he finally pressed his partner against a wall. With a shaky breath that barely contained hot jealousy growing in him like Fiendfyre, he whispered, "I love quiet blokes. Let's see if you can get on my list of favourites tonight."

As he buried himself deep in yet another meaningless arse, he couldn't escape the image of those grey eyes, shiny and watching him as if through a haze of a dream.

He had no idea what just _actually_ happened. But he knew what _his_ dreams were going to contain tonight.

* * *

"What the fucking hell."

Those were the first words that came to his mind as he woke up the next morning.

He lay in his bed, eyes wide open, sticky hand wrapped around his erection. His heart was stammering in his chest like a rampaging animal.

He tried to breathe, but images of Scorpius filled his mind as soon as he closed his eyes. Even when he kept them open, he could still see him with painful clarity.

On his knees, in front of Al, sucking his cock with wild abandon.

Straddling him, taking his cock up that tight little arse.

On all fours, slender legs spread for him in invitation.

Sitting on his face, his beautiful cock filling Al's mouth with come.

Shit. It wasn't working. It wasn't. Bloody. Working.

The only remotely good thing about Al's overactive imagination was that he was able to bring himself to orgasm with embarrassing speed. In no time, he was adding to the mess in his boxers.

There had to be something that he could do to effectively get rid of those images. Thoughts of Scorpius turned Al on like nothing else, but walking around with a permanent hard-on couldn't be very healthy, not to mention bloody uncomfortable.

And how, for Merlin's sake, just _how_ was he supposed to ever as much as _think_ about Scorpius and not find himself in a desperate need to stick his cock in some tight hole? How was he supposed to bloody _look_ at the other man without wanting to press himself against his body and fuck him into oblivion?

How was he supposed to ever touch someone else and not imagine that pale lithe body, those stormy eyes, that pink cock...

Bloody hell, Scorpius Malfoy had officially ruined his life.

There was another thing that puzzled Al, though. How had he never noticed before how gorgeous Scorpius was? Had he really changed so much since they left Hogwarts? Or was he like that already during school, and it just somehow slipped into a faraway corner of Al's mind?

Maybe Al simply stopped paying so much attention to him, after their friendship had sort of died.

Then again, they _had_ seen each other a couple of days ago, and Al hadn’t reacted like that. Everything had seemed more or less normal that day. Everything had been just like it was for their last three years of Hogwarts.

Then yet again, up until the previous night he had had no idea how Scorpius looked in the midst of orgasm.

Al growled, burying his hands in his hair. Then he cursed, realising that he just smeared his come all over it.

"Screw it."

He reached for his wand to cast a cleaning spell, before finally getting up and shuffling his way over to the bathroom, glad like never before that it was Sunday – at least he didn't need to rush anywhere.

He couldn't understand what it was in Scorpius that elicited such an intense reaction in him. He had seen plenty of guys – and girls – naked, had sex more times than he could count, and yet, never had he felt such a strong, deep– _something_. What was it, anyway? Was it just plain lust?

No, it seemed deeper than that.

Maybe Al simply missed Scorpius. Maybe he was jealous... because he used to be the only person Scorpius would open himself up to. And now that he had seen Scorpius in such a vulnerable position in front of someone who wasn't Al, he felt betrayed.

He clenched his jaw.

Was that some previously hidden possessiveness suddenly coming to the surface?

That seemed to make sense. But it still unsettled Al. He had to do something about it. He couldn't react like that to his school friend.

...

No, he _could not_.

Al was never particularly concerned with mature behaviour, so he wasn't sure if he knew how to go about it. But maybe he could rebuild his friendship with Scorpius.

Maybe if they spent some time together _like two completely normal friends_ , those scary feelings would fade away.

Yes, this would definitely work. From now on, Al would start acting like a good, mature, nineteen-year-old bloke. He would try his best to befriend Scorpius again. They would reunite and get back to spending their time together, relaxing after long days. Just like it used to be. And at some point, when Al had his friend back, his mind would stop imagining him naked and writhing under him _all the bloody time_.

Al sighed. This was bound to work out brilliantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in my head since March and finally decided to start writing it. I'm not sure how deep/heavy it'll ultimately turn out, but it's not going to be a completely silly little fic either. Basically, I'm exploring some personal stuff through Scorbus.  
> As always, I love any kind of feedback, so feel free to share your thoughts! Nothing makes me smile so much like seeing a new comment or kudos.


End file.
